The Lost Kitten
by hoplessly-hopeful
Summary: On a mission Sasuke accidently gets hit with a jutsu that gives him cat like features. How will Naruto react to this with kyubi's dominant blood swimming through his veins. NARUSASU


Title: The Lost Kitten

Summary:On a mission Sasuke accidently gets hit with a jutsu that's gives him cat like features. How does Naruto react to this with the dominant kyubi blood swimming through his vein.

Disclaimer: M, as always I do not own Naruto and Co. And I'm sure this idea is out there somewhere but I am not intentionaly stealing it from anyone.

Ramblies: I was watching the movie Avatar for like the fifth or sixth time and my mind started wandering to none other than my favorite couple (narusasu) and I thought "hey what would our precious sasuke do if he found Naruto with cute ears and a tail. Even more intriguing what would naruto do" so here is the oneshot I felt inspired by the movie to write. Enjoy

Naruto grunted placing his hands palm down in the dirt. His blurry vision cleared and he saw Sakura's body laying slack on the ground next to him. Naruto stands defiantly next to a bleeding Kakashi, a fist clinching Sai, and a smirking Sasuke. Facing a hord of Mist Nin the small group bands together huddling around there fallen commrad.

"Boys-"

Kakashi he began his voice bearly over a whisper through clenthed teeth.

"on three"

The three boys nod in unison. Sasuke and Sai taking low fighting position while Naruto stands at half hieght. Muscles tense and kunai in hand they feel the beat of every second as though it were a drum in there ear.

"one-"

There teeth clentch as if on demand

"two-"

They sense the enemies close in as there muscles go taunt.

"three!"

Naruto runs full speed forming a hand sign as he closes in on sasuke. The raven braces himself as he feels narutos back make contact with his. Looping arms together Sasuke counts the beats as he redirects his chakra. Sai covors a scroll with quick paint strokes and kakashi nips at thumb before slamming it to the ground. Sasuke throws naruto with force as the kubi container releases a multi-shadow clone jutsu. Roughly 20 narutos rain from the sky rasengun in every hand. As they land on surprised enemies kakashi completes his summoning jutsu and a pack of dogs join the fight. Sai's drawings of tigers bound in and the scream of falling Mist Nins cloud the konoha's hearing.

Sasuke holds the original naruto slack against him. carrying him carefully away from the fight. Naruto always becomes very weak after such a mass amount of clones and it was sasukes job to watch over him. Just as they make it out if the clearing team 7 was batteling in sasuke sees a flash of silver before he feels a heavy blow to the stomach Toppoling backwards he catches his steps and shrugs naruto so as not to drop him. Grunting he threw a kunia, piercing the nin through the throat at once. Thinking nothing of the half formed hand signs the dying man did before sagging lifeless to the ground he continues toward konoha bloody and ragged.

The raven is met by the kakashi and Sai, the latter holding sakura carefully at the gates. He starts to say something to them when suddenly he falls face first unconcious into the konoha streets, the tan blonde body falling heavily on to his.

Sasuke groans rubbing his head. There is a bandage wrapped around his head and arm sighing he lays back onto the hospital matress, closing his eyes in hopes to clear the pounding in his head.

"sasuke!"

The raven turns his head slowly and makes eye contact with ocean blue orbs.

"Dobe"

He mumbles smiling weakly. Naruto had only a small bandage on his forehead. Sitting up Sasuke looks around his room. He opens his mouth to say something when tsunade and Sakura come in.

"Oh Sasuke-kun"

Sakuras gratey voice pierces the room. Sasuke visibly cringes and Naruto rolls his eyes

"hey Granny its been two days, can we go home today"

Naruto says trying to turn the conversation away from Sakura's obnoxious voice. Tsunade rolls her eyes and checks a clipboard in her hands

"well you guys are still healing and there is something unknown disrupting this ones chakra flow"

She points at Sasuke with a pin still looking at the paper.

"your chakra is a little out of wack but the readings are to high to acuratly measure. So-"

"so we can go!"

Naruto cuts in covering his mouth slightly at the automatic interuption. Tsunade sucks her teeth irritatedly.

"so you can go but sasuke will be staying with you incase his chakra becomes to irrregular. "

Naruto nodds

"ok so...we can go?"

Tsunade sighs and rubs her eyes

"yes you can go"

The hokage turns and walks out of the room Sakura following quickly behind before pausing at the door.

"bye sas-u-ke"

She shuffles out quickly at tsunades harsh yell down the hall. Sasuke rolls his eyes and looks at the beaming blond

"ready to go!"

Naruto says more as a statement than a question. He grabs Sasukes pale hand and yanks him out of the white hospital bed dragging him to his house.

Sasuke should have said something when he felt the weird pain in his head and back. He should have told naruto to take him back to the hospital when he felt the burning of breaking skin in the same areas. He definatly should have known there was sometheing wrong when he could litterally smell the blond haired ninja like he was a delicious treat. But he didn't and there is no one to blame but himself now that he was cornored by said ninja holding his light blue tail at the onyx tip. His high pionty ears flicking back and forth nervously as he watched the situation around him.

"N-naruto"

The uchiha felt his voice come out in a lusty purr causing him to choak back on the rest of his sentence. The younger boy was staring at him with an almost feral intensity.

"Naruto stop looking at me like that."

Sasuke said finally able to finish his sentence. Naruto followed the moving raven with openly hungray eyes. The kyubi container was trying to understand what was happening, why he couldn't move his eyes from sasuke. He had always had a feelings for the older boy and recently kissed him at a Christmas party under the mistletoe. But they were no where near this point in there relationship. He was sure if the other boy could see the thoughts currently goig through his mind he would skin him alive.

At waking sasuke up on the couch a few moments earlier he was struck with the sight of his crush curled up with a tail wrapped around him and cute furry ears laying preciously against his head. Before he could even say anything he felt a tightening in his pants and the sudden desire to jump and ravenge the raven. His primal instinct was taking over and he felt his body draw closer sasuke. His face was only a breath away from the others. His hand curiosly ran across the blue tail feeling every hair inividually and swirling across the tip. The thin flesh flitted and flinched under the touch curling into the hand. Narutos other hand rested flattly on the ground as he crouched down to rest easily at sasukes level. The uchiha gasped slightly at naruto's dominant actions. He was taken back by his own sudden submisivness but couldn't seem to find his voice to speak. Naruto pressed on dropping the tail gently and sliding his hand to the pale face. He pressed his palm flush against the cheeck watching curiosly as sasuke unconciously nuzzled into it.

"Sasuke-"

Naruto begins not really realizing he was talking.

"I need you"

Sasukes eyes grow in surprise but any response was cut off by lips harshly crashing against his. Naruto grabs Sasuke's shirt fisting the fabric in his hand and pulling the smaller boy against him. Sasuke feels the nipping on his lips and opens the slightly. The uzimaki pushes his tongue in hungrily wanting to taste his forbiden love. On the impact of tongue against tongue Sasuke suddenly becomes much more needy into the kiss. He pulls at the blond hair after threading his thin fingers into the sunshine fluff. There teeth clash and there tongues wrestle as the kiss elivates in heat and passion.

Sasukes new tail slides ludely in between Naruto's legs and the tip flips happily back and forth across his erection. Naruto moans into sasukes mouth no longer trying to understand the need and just falling into it. Naruto growls loudly as Sasuke releases a throaty purr. Grabbing the smaller boy in his arms he runs to his bed dropping him rather uncerimoniasly.

The raven grunts as he hits the matress but has little time to complain before he is stripped naked and has a blond head bobbing happily toward his manhood. Naruto licks his lip happily before popping the apendage into his mouth and licking it like a delicious dessert. Sasuke's back arks harshly from the mattress his ears laying flat against his head and his tail curling up. He mewls under the blond bombshell as Naruto swirls his across the slit of his penis. He gently runs his teeth across the shaft lapping his tongue over the thick vein on the bottom. Sasuke finds himself panting and moaning uncontrolably when naruto's fingers play soft against his balls. He has to release them and hold down pale hips as Sasuke uncontrolably thrusts into his face. With a moaning yowl and a lurch off the bed the uchiha comes hard into his loves mouth.

Naruto lapse down the cum milking the leaking erection like a starving kitten on there mothers nipple. He slides the member out of his mouth slowly and tenderly drops it.

The pale sweaty boy looks at the blinds face. His teeth have elongated into fangs and the scratches in his face seem bigger and more dominant. His blue eyes are thinned and red with a firey lust. Sasuke meets his lips halfway and they fall into a heavy kiss. He begins peeling off Naruto's clothes in a much more controlled manner, every calculated move and flintch teasing the other.

Naruto rolls his eyes as Sasuke stares at his pulsing purple erection. Reaching past the momentarily stuned boy into a drawer by his dresser he grabs a small bottle of lube. Applying it to his fingers he reattatches there lips. Slowly and sensually he takes the others mouth learning every crevice and corner. While sasuke is destracted by the kiss he runs his lubbed fingers down the pale spine and across the soft tail.

Circling the punctered entrance he slides a finger in carefully. Sasukes breath visibly hitches at the intrusion. Naruto uses his free hand and grasps sasukes semi hard penise. Rubbing it tenderly he slides another finger in and begins to stretch the small ring of muscles. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the intrusion and his tail wraps around narutos tan wrist. The jinkuriki chuckles slightly and enters a third finger his spare hand still rolling across the now hard member.

Sasuke flushed pink cheecks tinged a bright red as Naruto removed all his fingers. He coats his own member with a mixture of lube and precum.

"This is going to hurt alot Sasu"

He whispers before placing a tender kiss on Sasukes neck. He nips the flesh and licks the bloody spot quickly. Releasing the other boy he sits back on his heels and pulls sasuke into his lap. Sasuke nodds slightly giving the ok, his ears flipping nervously about before laying flat.

Naruto inhales deeply and pushes his tip agaisnt the small opening. With a sharp thrust he sheaths half his manhood into the warm tightness.

"shit!"

He mutters under his breath clentching his teeth. Thrusting again he shoves all the way in sitting still as he watches sasukes ears and tail flintch slightly about. Nodding a bit Sasuke moves his hips giving Naruto the ok. Naruto grins his silly grin, his elongated teeth flashing as he begins to move. The small calculated thrusts become eratic quickly. Sasukes tail unconciously wraps around the tan thigh tightening with every heavy thrust. Naruto grunts and groan as Sasukes feline mewls pierce the cloud of thick lust and emotion. Sasuke memeber rubs against narutos tattoo covered navel as there bodies dance together.

Naruto feels every ring of muscle in Sasuke's hole cringing in pleasure as the tip of the wrapped tail brushes against his balls. Angeling carefully he waits to hit the specific spot in Sasuke. The ravens ears shoot up quickly and lets out a cross between a scream and a meow loudly into the room.

"fuck, Naruto!"

He gasps out as he claws into the tan man sweating over him. With a few more thrusts and a tight squeezing of the swelling member Sasuke sees the white etching on the edge of his vision. Suddenly the whole world washes white and he's blinded by pleasure groaning as he cums. The tightening of Sasuke as he comes sends Naruto over the edges.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto growls out as he hits and orgasmic high. Sighing he falls next to Sasuke ignoring the mess inbetween them. His face looses heat and he feels his teeth shrink as he evens out his breath.

A short pause passes before Naruto turns and looks at Sasuke. His blue again eyes are met with confused cat like eyes.

"Sasuke I love you"

He whispers softly.

"wanna go again?"

His eyes widden greatly and he stares down the uchiha.

"well I guess since we both love eachother we min' as well go again"

Sasuke shruggs.

"we both ? You love me?"

Naruto stammers out. Sasuke gives a rare smile and kisses him on the cheek his ears flicking up excitedly.

"dobe"

He wispers against the tan flesh. In a flash Naruto is over him again, teeth sharp, whiskers rough, and eyes slitted and dark with lust.

The duo stands in the hokages office looking around nervously. Sasuke's ears fall flicking nervously and his tail laces against his leg. Tsunade tents her hands infront of her face staring down the boys.

"So let me get this straight you boys noticed Sasuke awoke with cat like features over two hours ago and your just coming here now?"

The boys nodded stiffley.

"Why did it take you so long?"

There's a solid beat pause

"We, uh- sleep?"

Naruto stammered out more of a question than a statement. Tsunade sighed again eyeing the sake bottle across the room.

"Sasuke you'll be fine. It seems you have fallen pray to a transformation jutsu. You were probably hit with it at some point in the fight it'll go away in a few days. Dismissed"

The boys turn and are at the door when she stops them

"Naruto what's the red ring on your neck."

The kyubi container blushes covering the back of his neck and walking out of the room quickly. In the hallway he grabs Sasukes tail harshly.

"teme! I told you she'd see it, watch were you wrap that damn thing next time"

Sasuke chuckles and slips his tail out of Naruto's hand standing closely he looks deep into his friends eyes.

"awe but you know you liked it"

He whispers tracing the ring with the tip of his tail tenderly rubbing the skin it had accedentily marked. Naruto was quickly chasing the raven boy out of the hokage's office his eyes falling dark quickly.

A/N- so it's not very avatary I know but the whole tail ear cat thing I kind of felt would be good while I was watchig it. And incase it's unclear still naruto became kyubi like with the teeth wiskers and dark eyes when he got turned on just like when he fights. Anyhow message rate loven loven loven. 


End file.
